Tumblr vs. Terrorist
'Tumblr vs. Terrorist '''is the tenth episode of ''ParodySponge. Characters *Sheldon J. Plankton *Laci Green *Feminists *God (cameos) *Jesus Sandal (cameos) *Matthew (cameo) *Sandy Cheeks (mentioned) Plot A group of feminists attack Sheldon due to only murdering male citizens. "Recovered" Story "How dare you lock me up in this putrid cell! I am your lord and savior! I created you!'' I AM ALMIGHTY''," God complained. "Well, if you're so almighty why can't you esape my cell?" Sheldon asked. "Well because - Actually that's a good question," God answered. "Don't worry, Dad! We can still find silver lining somehow! Just look at that kid over there! We can all have a threesome!" Jesus grinned, pointing at Matthew. "Excuse me?" Matthew asked, looking up at the two religious figures. "I'll take his shirt off, you take off his pants," Jesus said. "Sounds like a plan to me!" God grinned and the two lunged towards the child. "Gah!" Matthew shouted, quickly taking off his air helmet and throwing it to the ground. This soon caused the child to lose breath, his dead body falling on the cold sand of the cell. "Awww, he killed himself!" God whined unhappily. "Don't worry, Dad. We can still f*** his dead body," Jesus said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. "You know, they say that most rape cases start with a hand on the shoulder," God said dryly, mocking his child. "Ooh! Let's get to it then!" Jesus exclaimed. "You guys are weirdos," Sheldon muttered. Suddenly, a group of women wearing Tumblr t-shirts burst into the place. "Gah! What the hell are you guys doing in The Green House?!" Sheldon questioned. "We're here to take you down, Sheldon J. Plankton! You've been an incredibly offensive leader and we will have none of it!" the fish-sized human leader shouted. "Oh, please. What could I possibly have done that's so offensive? And are you a human? Why the f*** are you so small?" Sheldon asked. "You're one to talk considering how small you are. No wonder you don't have a date," the leader shot back. The other women giggled at their leader's comment. "Anyway, if you must know, I'm Laci Green, an online sex educator. I'm from the surface world. I was heading to the aquarium to free all the captured sea animals there when I saw how badly you treated the women there. So I decided to follow you here. But then I got into an argument with some idiotic squirrel and she ending up shrinking me. But nevermind that! You've a terrible leader! And how exactly? Well, you just proved my point right now. Remember how you called those two prisoners 'weirdos'? Well, I'll have you know that using that term as an insult is'' incredibly'' offensive to actual weirdos. Why, I'm a weirdo myself!" the leader ranted. "I can tell," Sheldon said, a deadpan tone in his voice. "Hey, hey, hey! Are you insulting weirdos again?" Laci growled. "Yes. And let me ask you, how the hell was I treating the females terribly in the aquarium? If anything, I was treating them'' better'' than the males! I haven't enslaved a single female since I took over this place in May!" Sheldon argued. "Exactly! Feminists aren't just about women, they fight for equal rights of both genders! That's why we're here to take you down, Sheldon J. Plankton! You've only be enslaving women! It shows that you don't think us women are good enough to be enslaved!" Laci complained. "Fine. You know what? I'll start enslaving women now. Starting with you," Sheldon smirked, a giant robotic hand quickly coming out of the walls and throwing the feminists into the cell. "Hooray! Guys, this is a huge celebration for us! We're the first women to be enslaved by Sheldon J. Plankton! Whoo! Let's party!" Laci grinned. "What a bunch of nuts," Jesus commented. "I like nuts..." God said, beginning to drool. "Not those types of nuts, Dad," Jesus said dryly. "Awww..." God whimpered in disapointed. Trivia *God stating that most rape cases begin with a hand of the shoulder is a call-back to when Jesus said the same thing in "Finally Back (Both In-Universe and Out)". *This is the first time Matthew's appeared since "Parody Has Begun". *This is the first episode SpongeBob doesn't appear. Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Category:2015 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links